Finding Time
by Shadowfax lord of horses
Summary: The demi-gods of camp half-blood, have come down with a deadly plague, and six demi-gods must go on a quest to find the cure, using OC's you submitted, meanwhile a daughter of chronos has gone missing as the result of a prank. Will camp half-blood be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**Mardi,**

"Oi Tuesday come here," my brother Tími yelled

I glared at him,

"Its Mardi, not Tuesday, don't call me that," I snapped,

"I'm sorry, I was just joking" he replied, pretending to look hurt,

I softened, I never could stay mad at him for long, some people called it my fatal flaw, but I called it being kind. He was one of the few people that I was nice to, I didn't have many friends, I was never in this time zone long enough.

"What do you want," I yelled back, walking over,

" Where did we sent that kid from the Dionysus cabin, as I forgot to ask where he hid my watch?" he asked.

I grinned, yesterday some Dionysus kid, had nicked Tími's watch, a present from our dad, chronos, not the titan, we were children of the gods, not titans, unlike that oddity Sophie Terra. We had sent him back in time, to get lost, in the 17th centaury, to the time of William Shakespeare's death. Typical of tími to forget to ask an important detail like that.

"London, 1616" I remembered, with a smile. "Though it might take you some time to find him, he's probably wandered all over the place, dead confused."

That was one of our powers as children of Chronos, we could send people back in time, or anywhere on earth, or beyond, to get lost, we could also time travel back and forwards ourselves, it was awesome, I didn't understand how other campers could just stay in the one time zone the whole time, the only person who had ever time travelled with me and tími, was my best friend Ember, a fire user, daughter of Hephaestus. She often came with us on our travels around space and time, being one of the only people who didn't find us creepy. She was also best friends with Sophie Terra, a demi-titan , daughter of Gaia , who I didn't like because she was strange.

"bye then," Tími called, and he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Bye" I replied, but I was talking to an empty space.

There was a scream from the direction of the Aphrodite cabin, someone had probably ran out of their designer perfume. The scream was followed by a shout and a clang of metal. I turned and started to walk down towards the commotion. Two girls were fighting, I recognised them, one was Jackie Labelle, and the other was Drew, both Aphrodite campers.

"You can call my books stupid, but burning the ones that were lying on my bed, you've just gone to far!" Jackie screamed

"Its not my fault that you're the accident, the freak, the odd one out!" Drew snapped.

Their blades clanged furiously as they fought, Jackie was clearly the better fighter, but in her rage, Drew was somehow holding her own. With a flick of her knife, Jackie disarmed Drew. She raised her knife, ready to strike down, when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled the knife out of her hand. That someone was her Best friend Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin.

"Don't," she muttered to Jackie, " You shouldn't let her get to you, she's not worth it."

I just walked away, not really wanting to see how this turned out, there was a flash of blue light beside me, and tími appeared. He grinned.

"He hung my watch from the top branch of Thalia's tree, no wonder I couldn't find it!" he exclaimed, I smiled.

"Where did you find him?" I asked

"In some random farmers field, he was wandering around, muttering to himself, really confused" he said.

"Awesome!" I replied

"I'm bored, going to see the Aztec pyramids, want to come?" I questioned

"Sure," he said " hundreds of years ago here we come"


	2. Chapter 2

**so, i think that i will use most of the favorite characters mentioned in chapter 4. This character is Jacqueline (Jackie) L****abelle, sent in by TheClassof1832.**

**Jackie**

"You shouldn't let her get to you, you know" Katie murmured to me

"I know, she's just so irritating, always insulting and annoying me." I replied.

"Yeah, but…"

"But she burned my books, three of my favorite books!" I snapped,

"Still…"

"God, I hate Drew and her zombies!" I yelled.

"Yes I know, the Aphrodite cabin is just full of pompous air heads, with the mental capacity of a five year old, but just ignore them." Katie said patiently,

"Thanks!" said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Piper McLean standing there, her hands on her hips, a bemused expression on her face. Katie grinned.

"You mean you haven't heard," I asked

"Nope, haven't been in there yet," she smiled.

"Lucky, the whole camp has probably been disturbed by it." Katie said.

"just tell me what happened!" Piper moaned.

" Well, I left three of my favorite books lying on my bed, and when I went in there earlier, they were gone! So I went back outside and there was drew sitting by the campfire, a huge smile on her face, and in the campfire were the remains of my books!" I raged.

"She didn't Piper gasped.

"She did," Katie replied.

"So then Jackie grabs her knife, and challenges Drew to a duel," Katie finishes.

"Oh God, I'm surprised that she escaped with her life, fighting an angry Jackie, is not something you would want to do!" piper exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Yeah, she would be dead had Katie not intervened." I grumble, though I really didn't think anyone would care or miss her.

"Maybe you should have let her finish Drew off, it would have made both and mine and Jackie's lives a lot easier," Piper joked.

"I hate Drew as much as you do." Katie retorted.

"Well, then why didn't you let me finish her off." I snapped.

" Did you want to get banned from camp for murder". Katie asked

"Well I suppose not, no" I replied

There was a flash of blue light, I jumped, standing next to me was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, I vaguely recognised him a as child of one of the minor gods that didn't have a cabin.

"Hallo," he said

"Who are you, not to be rude?" Katie asked,

"Tími Tempestas, son of Chronos, not the titan, the god of time. He replied with a small smile.

"O-k, and how did you do that blue flash and appear thing," I asked.

"Time travel, I just got back from the Amazon pyramids." he smiled.

"Seriously?" Katie asked.

"Yeah", he grinned

"Any reason why you appeared here next to us?" I asked

"Nope!" he said,

"are you Mardi Tempestas's brother ?" Piper asked, speaking for the first time since his arrival

"Yes I am, I was looking for her actually, we got back from the Aztec pyramids, I appeared here and I don't know where she appeared." he said

"Right, I think I saw her heading toward the forges." Katie said

"oh yes she said that she was going to find ember." He turned and walked away.

"Who is ember?" I asked,

"A daughter of Hephaestus. A fire user, one of Leo's best friends." Piper replied.

"I'm off to find Annabeth, are you two coming?" Piper asked

"Ok," We said


	3. Chapter 3

**Caitlin**

"I don't understand why everyone hates you, your actually really nice." I said.

"Its because I'm a daughter of Gaia." Sophie replied.

"But that's no reason to hate you." I exclaimed.

"Look, who did the demigods and their parents fight in the last war, **Gaia, **and the giants, and who did they fight in the war before that, the titans, Gaia's children**, **befriending me would be like befriending the enemy!" Sophie snapped.

"Still, I judge people on what they are like, not what their parents are like!" I protested.

"Thanks, you and Ember are the only people who don't think that I am creepy." Sophie replied gratefully.

"Your welcome, is ember the fire user form the Hephaestus cabin." I asked

"yes" she replied

"Do you want to go down to the sword fighting arena to practice" I asked

"Ok, sounds like fun" Sophie replied.

We headed down towards the sword fighting arena, there were two people sparring and there was quite a crowd. I looked closely at the faces and recognised both of them, the boy being Declan Alexander, and the girl being Mardi Tempestas. Both very skilled fighters. The difference being, Declan's preferred weapon was a sword and Mardi's was time travel, which she was clearly using to her advantage. Declan lunged, and would have hit Mardi had she not disappeared in a flash of blue light and reappeared a few feet away from him. Spinning round she slashed at his shoulder, he leaped out of the way just in time and their swords clanged with a dull thud. Mardi feinted to the left and disappeared. She appeared in a flash of light just behind him. She stabbed with her sword, and, with unnatural speed, Declan spun round and put the point of his sword at her throat. There was a cheer from the left side of the arena, the rest groaned. Sophie cheered but I groaned.

"Good try!" I called to Mardi.

"Thanks," she replied, but she had a scowl on her face.

"Cant win 'em all, Tuesday," Mardi's brother tími called with a grin.

"Uh huh" she replied. As they wandered off.

As the crowd dispersed me and Sophie took up our positions.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready" I replied.

We prowled round each other, eyeing each other up, suddenly Sophie lunged, aiming for my collar bone, I quickly brought my sword up to deflect her strike. Our blades clashed noisily. We went back to circling each other. This time it was me who struck first, raising sunshine up above my head, and bringing it down with as much force as I could muster. She ducked under my guard and brought her blade towards my neck. I tried to deflect her strike but she was to quick. Her blade tapped me on my left shoulder. She had won.

"Well done" I gasped


	4. Chapter 4

Alexa,

"What are you staring at me like that for, honey?" Drew asked

"Nothing," I replied hurriedly,

"That's what I thought" She said smugly.

"Alex, c'mere," Lacey called.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

I turned away from Drew and started to run towards one of my best friends.

"What's up?" I asked Lacey

"Annabeth and Piper want to you to come and discuss capture the flag tactics," She replied,

My face lit up at the mention of capture the flag, it was my favourite thing to do at camp.

"Come on, what are you waiting for, race you!" I exclaim

"No fair, you are so going to win," Lacey grumbled

"Yeah well, jeans are so much easier to run in than skirts." I reply.

I was just being nice though, everyone new that I was a much faster runner than her, no matter what I was wearing. I was one of the fastest at camp, I could beat almost anyone, even the children of Hermes.

"So was Drew annoying you again?" Lacey asked.

"Kinda." I replied,

"What was she saying?" Lacey pressed,

"Just the usual…" I said

"What exactly…"

"Nothing!" I didn't mean to snap at her, she could just be so annoying, in the nicest possible way.

"Sorry," I apologised

"Its ok" Lacey said.

Feeling bad I slowed down, and I almost let her win, almost. I wasn't feeling that bad.

Annabeth and Piper were waiting for us, as well as the head councillors of the other cabins on our side, Travis and Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin, Will Solace from the Apollo cabin, and Leo Valdez from the Hephaestus cabin. But standing next to him was a girl a bit older than me about 13,

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked

"I'm Ember Palo, a fire user like Leo, a daughter of Hephaestus," She replied

"Ok, but why are you here?" I enquired

"Why are you here, your no head councillor," She snapped

"Ember…" Leo started.

"Shut up Leo." She shouted

Leo recoiled like he had been stung by a wasp, looking hurt, he glared at her.

"Hey…" Lacey said, I had almost forgotten that she was still here "No need to be so mean"

"I am here because Piper invited me," I glared at Ember.

"Fine if you don't want me here, I'll leave then!" She exclaimed,

And with that, she turned round and stormed off. The edges of her hair on fire.

"Way to go Alexa!" Piper grumbled, I glared at her.

"So Leo, was she one of those girls that you fancy and tried to impress but failed miserably?" Connor Stoll asked with a mischievous grin.

"None of you business!" Leo replied.

But we could tell from the look on his face that Connor was right. We could also tell by the look on Travis's face that he and Connor were going to make Leo and Ember lives very awkward from now on.

Annabeth glanced at her watch

"10 minutes, till dinner, we'd better head" She said

We all agreed and headed back to our cabins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Megan,**

"There is no way in the name of Hades underpants, I'm wearing that!" I exclaimed.

"Please, Its only a dress" My friend Hannah begged.

"A pink, dress, Hannah," I replied.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Why should I" I retorted "You must be crazy".

"it's a nice dress" She pleaded.

"No its not, it's a ridiculously ugly dress" I snapped. "I am not wearing it and that is final."

"Come on Nutmeg" She was on her knees now.

"NO!" I yelled, my eyes were a stormy black.

We were debating what to wear to Hannah's ninth birthday party next week, she wanted me to wear this ridiculous pink dress and I wanted to wear my black jeans and t-shirt.

"Do you want me to paralyze you with my deadly glare?" I asked innocently.

"Your only 6, I'm not afraid of you." Hannah, gave a nervous smile.

"Uh huh" I grinned.

"I'm not!" She protested.

There was the sound of footsteps and Hannah's brother Percy appeared.

"Come on Hannah, we have sword fighting training" He said.

"see ya Megan." Hannah called as she walked off.

I was bored, I thought that we had ancient Greek, but I really couldn't be bothered with it. I doubted that my only sibling, Alice Armstrong, would come and tell me, she didn't care about stuff like that, she was probably to busy playing with her black python. That was the advantage of being a two person cabin, you had no other siblings to annoy you and boss you about.

A boy and a girl walked up to me, I recognised them because they were children of the minor gods, children of chronos.

"Ello Megawatt!" The Boy said.

"Tími!" I exclaimed "Where are you back from this time!"

"The Aztec pyramids" The girl replied.

"Hallo Mardi" I said coldly.

I may be friends with Tími but I wasn't friends with his little sister Mardi, she annoyed me.

"Do you want to practice archery," Tími said " I bet that I can shoot more moving targets than you!"

"Yes, but I'm SO much better than you!" I grinned.

"You coming Mardi!" Tími called cheerfully. I glared at her.

"No, I'm going to find ember.

"Good," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Nutmeg?" Tími asked, smiling,

"Nothing" I snapped.

"Come on, lets go," he said.

"Bulls-eye," he grinned.

I aimed my arrow and sent it flying towards the target. It hit just outside the bull's-eye.

I glared at tími. I didn't like to be beaten. I let loose my second arrow, this time it hit the centre of the bulls-eye. I smiled smugly at Tími, My third arrow would have hit the centre of the target as well had it not have been for a hand on my arm.

"Watch it Hannah!" I snapped.

"Sorry, I just found the perfect thing for you to were to my party." Hannah exclaimed excitedly.

I groaned.

"What is it," I asked dejectedly, "If its pink, its evil" I said, using my favourite catchphrase.

Hannah held up a dress. I had to admit that if I was forced to wear a dress, this would be the one I wore. It was as black as night itself, and shimmered like the stars when she twirled it round.

"What do you think?" Hannah asked.

"It'll do." I replied without any enthusiasm.

"When I saw it I thought, its just the right thing for a daughter of the night like you, pretty and mysterious." Hannah grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry, i know i said that i would do Declan next but my sister was bugging me to do her character's chapter next, sorry,**

**Hannah,**

"Come on, I am so going to beat you!" I grinned.

"No your not," my brother Percy said, "I'm way faster than you"

"No I'm the fastest," Mardi smiled.

"WHAT, your not even a child of Poseidon!" I exclaimed.

"Your forgetting that I'm racing," Elsie said.

"You seriously think that you are going to win?" Percy said disbelievingly.

"Uh huh" Mardi and Elsie said confidently.

"No chance!" I exclaimed

In the distance, we could see two people, slowly walking towards the beach, we couldn't quite make out who they were.

"so, we start off on the sand and swim right out to the island near the middle of the lake. We have to touch the rock in the centre of the island and swim back to shore, ok," Percy asked.

"Yep!" We all chorused.

"Mardi, no time travel or any other time related powers, ok." I said.

"Elsie, no spells or other powers of Hecate, ok" Percy stated.

"OK," They chorused.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Mardi's brother Tími yelled.

We all charged into the icy water of the canoe lake. Percy instantly took up the lead followed by me, then Mardi then Elsie. The water was lovely and cool, and I swam easily, quickly gaining on Percy.

Down below me I could see shoals of fish, and a few seahorses. I loved being in the water.

Back on shore Parker and Declan were deciding what prank to pull on mardi.

"How bout we put a fish in her clothes, a little surprise for her, when she changes out of her swimming costume, then come up with something after, cos tími is watching us like a hawk?" Declan asked.

"Hmm, ok, but it needs something else." parker replied.

"Yeah," Declan agreed.

"But what?" Parker wondered

Back out in the water I was almost drawing with Percy, we were close to the island now, Elsie was lagging further and further behind, mardi was close, but not close enough for us to be worried.

"I'm going to beat you,!" Percy shouted when his head was above the water,"

"No, you're …" I started but the rest of my words were drowned out by the wind.

"What?" Elsie shouted.

"Nothing," I shouted back.

"Ok," Mardi Yelled to no one in particular.

Down in the murky depths of the lake below, I could see some water nymphs, smiling and waving at me. My feet touched the ground of the island and I began to run. Here was my chance to beat Percy, I was a fast runner, he was not. I ran swiftly and my fingers touched the rock first, within seconds I was back in the water, just as Mardi and Elsie were getting out. I was a good way away from the island when Percy re-entered the water. It wasn't long before I felt the sand beneath my feet, I ran out of the water and onto the beach, I ran and touched the rock first, just seconds before Percy did.

"I won!" I yelled

"Only just," Percy mumbled.

Mardi was third and Elsie fourth.

"See, I told you I could beat you," I crowed,

We went our separate ways to get changed, I was just heading towards the Poseidon cabin, when a scream pierced the air. The scream was followed by laughter, and I saw two people heading into the bushes.


	7. Chapter 7

Declan,

"Well done," Mardi mumbled.

"Thanks, you to," I replied.

Inside though I was really annoyed. I longed for revenge on Mardi Tempestas, for beating and humiliating me in public.

"Wanna go prank someone?" My best friend Parker Thompson asked.

"Sure, who?" I asked.

"You pick, though, I have a feeling a certain daughter of Chronos will be wishing she never questioned you sword fighting skills." Parker grinned.

"Mardi Tempestas it is then." I said.

"hmm, it'll be harder, cause they don't have a cabin," Parker said thoughtfully

"And well have to be careful they don't time travel off before finish the prank," I mumbled.

"Where are they?" Parker asked,

"I think they are down by the lake with Percy and his sister Hannah," I replied.

We started to walk down towards the lake. Sure enough there were people having a swimming race, Percy Jackson, Hannah Torrens, Elsie Stafa and Mardi Tempestas. But on shore, Mardi's brother Tími was standing watching them, as he was the judge. It would make them harder to prank. He looked at us.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing," I replied,

"We are just watching the race," Parker snapped. "Is that a crime,"

"No, but how do you know that they are racing?" Tími said suspiciously.

"Well, since you were shouting your head off, when you were telling them to go, the whole camp probably knows!" I yelled.

"Calm down, I'm sorry," Tími said, he walked back to the shore and ignored us.

"Which prank?" I wondered.

Tími turned to look at us, and I thought he had heard,

"Hey, I've got one!" Parker exclaimed.

"What!" I asked.

"Right, you know how mardi's worst fear is being trapped in one place," Parker said,

"Yes, but I don't see how that will help us,"

"Because the oracle once told her that she would die, trapped, unable to move, suffocating. Parker was excited now.

"Yes but…"

"If we superglue her shoes to the ground as she is getting changed, then…" Parker grinned.

"Yes, that's good, but wont she just time travel away?"

"Not if we use this," she exclaimed, she held up a small tube.

"Hermes, stay were you are glue," I read.

"Parker you are a genius, but were did you get that glue,?" I asked.

"13th Birthday present from dad," She replied.

"They've finished racing!" I yelped, "Wed better hurry."

"Ok, lets go." She grinned.

"Her shoes are outside, we need a decoy to keep her inside there longer." I wondered.

"Just stick a fish in her clothes." Parker snapped impatiently.

"Right ok,"

We hid in the bushes whilst she went into her changing room, once she was inside we glued her shoes.

"That should be enough," parker whispered.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Suddenly there was a scream from inside the changing room.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry, i know that i said that i would do a Lola Fey chapter next, this is my friends demigod.**

**Alison**

"Ok, are you sure this is a good idea?" Issi asked,

"Yes of course, why wouldn't it be," I replied.

"Its just I think it's a little mean," She worried.

"Look, they were being mean to you and you asked me for help," I said.

"But…"

"Seriously, its not even a good prank, c'mon sis," I begged.

We weren't full sisters, my dad was Apollo and her dad was Hades, but we had the same mortal mum, which was most unusual, for demigods, I think we were the only ones like that at camp. I was 15 and she was 13, she was 14 in three weeks though. You would have thought that I was the daughter Hades and she was the daughter of Apollo, I loved to prank and annoy people, whereas she was kind and gentle, and hated to upset people, unlike her other Hades siblings.

"Fine, ok, I'll do it." Issi gave in.

"That's the spirit, sis," I grinned.

"What do I have to do?" She reluctantly asked.

" Right, we have to go into the Aphrodite cabin and take Drew's make up, and swap it with this," I said.

Issi gazed up at the little box,

"It looks just like Drew's stuff," She gasped

"Exactly." I replied,

"But what will it do?" Issi queried.

"Watch and learn, Lissi, watch and learn." I smiled.

"Don't, call me that," Issi moaned and she swatted me Feebly.

"Ok, Beth," I laughed.

"Or that," She replied.

"How bout Liz?" I asked, "Will that do?"

"Its just Issi"

"What about Ellie," I wondered.

"Shut up, I thought we were going to prank Drew?" She moaned.

"Finally, some enthusiasm!" I gasped, "Lets go."

We didn't have long to wait till the campers were out of their cabin, I went in and I switched the make up, leaving the fake stuff on her dresser. I heard voices in the distance, I turned and left.

"All done?" Issi asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Elizibeth Andromeda Russell!" A girl shouted.

"What," Issi squeaked nervously.

"Did you seriously… actually… STUPIDLY! Ride Flame?" Ember screamed.

"Erm, yes." she replied fearfully.

"WHY?" Ember's hair was on fire.

"I was challenged to a race by Hannah, and Flame was the fastest Pegasus I could think of, plus we are friends," Issi whimpered.

"You rode a FIRE Pegasus!" ember had a ball of fire raised above her head

"yes,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Lola,**

Why oh why did my sister Sapphire always have to ruin my fun, all I wanted was to go and steal a box of pop tarts, but no, Sapphire had to find out where I was going, and then stop me. It was almost impossible to believe that Sapphire was a daughter of Hermes, she was nothing like her other siblings, it was so annoying. Sapphire hated to steal because she thought it was wrong, so she prevented others from stealing, which I thought was stupid considering that her dad was the god of thieves. She acted like she was so amazing, like she should be the head Councillor, other people around camp liked her, it was only her own cabin and a few others who didn't. I walked over to Connor and Travis Stoll.

"hey, do you want to go and prank someone?" I asked.

"Sure, who?" Connor replied.

"I dunno, how bout the Aphrodite cabin?" Travis said.

"Sure, how about a classic?" Connor smiled.

"Ok, which one," I asked.

"I was thinking…" he started,

"Wait, you were thinking"!" I gasped, surprised.

"Seriously, I do other things aside from annoying people you know," Connor grumbled.

" I would never have guessed!" I grinned.

"Just tell us what the prank is," Travis moaned,

"we've probably used this one before but it's a classic," He said.

"What is it?" I growled.

"Eggs and feathers," He laughed.

"Yeah, we've used it before, but not on the Aphrodite cabin, but I bet their reaction would be hilarious" I smiled.

" uhuh, I cant wait to hear them to scream" Travis mumbled.

"how many cases of eggs do you think we will need?" Connor asked.

"Lets go before Sapphire realises that we are going to steal something." I said.

To be honest I couldn't be bothered with Sapphire just now, if she found out we were going to prank someone, she would just go and tell them or Chiron. She was such a spoilsport. I headed down toward the Pegasus stables, to go and pluck some feathers, hoping that I wouldn't get trampled. I began the slow laborious task of plucking the feathers off the wings of the pegasi. I could only take a few per Pegasus so no-one would get suspicious. I moved onto the next beast, I jumped back, it was Flame, Embers fire Pegasus. I tentatively reached forward and grasped a feather, I jerked my hand back, Flame's body was burning hot, I had a red blister from where I had touched that feather. I spent about an hour plucking feathers, by the end my fingers were aching.

"Come on Lola, we've got the eggs," Travis called.

"I've got the feathers," I replied.

"Lets go!" Connor moaned, "Why are you taking so long?"

"Coming!" I replied, hefting the sack of feathers over my shoulder,

We positioned the bucket of egg, on the edge of the cabin door,

"Oi, you lot, come out here, Justin Bieber is signing autographs!" I hollered

There was a squeal from inside.

"Coming," Lacey squealed.

The door opened, and the campers ran out shouting where, where, the bucket tipped over and every daughter of Aphrodite got covered. We chucked the feathers at them, they screamed, we where doubled over laughing, tears streaming down our faces. We ran down the slope away from the cabins, unable to contain our laughter. We could still hear them screaming.


	10. Chapter 10

Alaine,

It all started with a cold, pretty much everyone came down with it, all demigods that is, so Chiron and Mr D were ok. A few lucky individuals didn't catch it. Ember Palo and Leo Valdez didn't, but that was probably because they were fire users, Tími Tempestas didn't catch it either, which was surprising, nor did Percy Jackson or Hannah Torrens. I sneezed. Damn cold.

"Alaine, come here quickly!" My brother Will Solace yelled "What?" I shouted.

"we need you in the infirmary," He shouted back.

Puzzled I ran over, why would they need me, they had plenty of other campers. When I got to the infirmary I was shocked.

"What…" I asked.

"Plague," He replied.

"You cant be serious?" I gasped,

"demi-god plague!" He sighed.

There was the sound of hoof beats, and Chiron appeared.

"It cant be true, its not really plague, is it?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm afraid it is child," He replied gravely.

"But what does this mean, how can they suddenly have been fine one minute and not fine the next?" I asked.

"Do you not realise, the cold, it is the first stage of this plague ," Chiron stamped his hoof impatiently.

"What is the cure, there must be a cure?" I asked.

"In legend, there was a tale, when camp half blood and camp Jupiter were one, a tale of a plague like this, it killed hundreds, so they sent out a quest to find the cure, 5 brave demigods went, the oracle picked them, they did not choose, they found the cure but it was almost to late, there were not many demigods alive."

"What was the cure?" I asked him

"No-body knows, that part of the legend remains unknown." he sighed.

"So consult the oracle, send out a quest," I cried.

"I will," and with that he walked off,

A meeting for the head councillors was held later that evening, Will was busy trying to tend to the patients, so I went in his place. Every one was scared as nearly of them had the plague/cold.

Suddenly Rachel collapsed and green smoke started to come out of her mouth.

_six shall go south, to discover the cure._

_Leaving behind the dying rich and poor._

_The one of old earth leads the way,_

_Beware the dark one who stands in your way._

_They must wait till time is found,_

_If everyone is to return safe and sound._

What did it mean, who was the dark one, and how could time be found. I was confused

"But who will lead the quest?" Clarisse asked.

"The child of old earth, shall lead the way, who is that," Leo asked.

"Earth, should that not be Demeter?" Jackie asked, piper had the plague so she was here in her place.

"Gaia," Annabeth replied.

"But there's no children of…" Percy mumbled

"Sophie," Ember murmured.

"Yes," Chiron agreed.

"But who else?"

As if in answer to that the oracle spoke through Rachel again.

_A flame mixed with water shall not always oppose,_

_They come together to conquer their foes._

_The ones with beauty have power and grace,_

_The one with revenge shall find his true place._


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry, if your character didn't get chosen for the quest, i will still use them, please understand that i could only use do many for the quest and please do not take offence cause i DO like them,**

**adios**

**Sophie,**

Me leading a quest is a bad idea, no body trusts me, no body likes me, no body wants me as their leader. But if Annabeth and Chiron are correct, They are stuck with me.

"Ok, if Sophie," He shot me a dirty look "Is leading the quest who are the others?" A son of Hecate asked.

"Well the prophecy said, water and fire," Connor Stoll replied,

"So would that not be Percy and Leo," Travis Stoll finished.

"Yes, But it could mean Hannah Torrens, Percy's step sister ," Katie Gardner muttered.

"Yeah. But isn't she like, 8" Travis Stoll protested.

"She's 9 next week, actually," Percy grinned.

"Ok, so this is probably not a good birthday present," Nico from the Hades cabin said.

"No, Percy it is then," Katie Gardner agreed

"What about the other lines?" Percy asked.

"_The ones with beauty have power and grace,_ who are they" Leo asked.

"Aphrodite campers, I'd say Piper, but she's ill, so probably Jackie and you can pick another sibling to go with you, ok?" Annabeth Said.

"yeah, I'll ask who else wants to come later," She shakily replied.

"_The one with revenge shall find his true place, who is that?" Percy wondered._

"_Revenge, I'd say Nemesis, so Declan," Leo muttered._

"OK," Declan mumbled. The bit about finding his true place had excited him.

"So that's the six, Leo, Jackie, Percy, Declan, Sophie and whoever Jackie is bringing

Leo sneezed,

"You ok man?" Percy asked

"Yeah, fine," he replied.

"sounds like plague, to me," Katie said.

"Its not I'm fine,!" he grumbled

You…"

Leo fainted, he hit the ground with a dull thump. And people started to panic.

* * *

I shouldered my pack, and glanced behind me, Declan, Percy, Jackie, Alexa and Ember where looking expectantly at me.

"where to?" Ember asked.

"We have to speak to the leader of the Florida party ponies," I replied.

"The party ponies?" Percy made a face,

"Yeah," I replied, but I understood why he had made a face.

"Come on," Alex said "Lets get in the van,"

We got in the van and argus drove_ us south towards Florida._


	12. Chapter 12

**i'm sorry for not updating sooner, but i was really busy and had a bad case of writers block, i know its short, but the next one will be longer, there will be quite a few short Mardi chapters, as they have to be short for the story to make sense, i was helped a bit by eek99 with this chapter, go check out her doctor who fanfic impossibilities. adios :)**

**Mardi,**

I screamed, why would anyone want to put a fish in my clothes, it was ridiculous, down right stupid, a pathetic prank. I put my shoes on, bending down to tie the laces. I started walk off, but I couldn't. I was stuck, trapped in one place. I screamed again, but nobody came. I panicked the oracle, what she had said.

_the daughter of time, she shall die,_

_stranded in one place, she says goodbye,_

_Unable to move, Over time or ground,_

_With no way, to get help, or be found._

The prophecy, it couldn't be true now, could it? I hoped not. I didn't know what to do all I could think of, was to try and slip out of the shoes but it wouldn't work and I was too terrified to come up with something better and I could feel myself falling towards the ground. The last thing I remember before passing out was the familiar blue light of time travel…


	13. Chapter 13

**again another short chapter, but there wasn't much to put about Timi, but i felt he should be included, and it kinda makes the the story have a bit more sense. The next chapter will probably be a point of view from the quest, then another mardi. After i have finished this story, i will not use this account anymore, for i will be using my joint account with eek99, Whovian-halfbloods, go check out our stuff on there.**

**adios****,**

**T****imi,**

"Mardi, Maaaardi , where are you!" I shouted, where on earth was my sister. I walked up to Piper.

"Piper, have you seen Mardi?" I asked her.

"No, sorry, I haven't," She replied.

I began to search the camp, nobody had seen her, Mr D was sitting in the big house, I decided to ask him.

"Mr D, have you seen my sister?" I asked him,

"Which one would that be?" He grumped.

"Mardi Tempestas, the only daughter of Chronos," I explained.

"Oh, that one, she will probably be off gallivanting in some other time zone," He glared at me.

"thank -you" I mumbled, and turned and walked off, I had forgotten about time travel, that was another possibility, as to where she could be, but she had left yesterday

afternoon, and surely she would have told me if she was going to be gone a long time. I sighed.

* * *

Four Days Later

Now, I was really worried, six days since I had last seen Mardi, I was panicking, where was she. Even Chiron, was quite worried, he had the nymphs scouring the forests, and had under cover satyrs searching the City, he had me iris message Camp Jupiter, but to no avail, she was nowhere to be seen. She was a good fighter, and should be able to fend for herself for a while, what if she had been captured, what about the oracle's prophecy, the one about her dying alone, trapped. Suddenly, I had a thought about the other one, the one about the plague. What had she said. "_We must wait till time is found " _That had confused people, time hadn't been lost, for it was going in the rightorder. But now I understood. _Mardi. _


	14. Chapter 14

**its short, but they all will be, because i couldn't really say anymore, as it wouldn't have made sense, without more from mardi, who is next, and close to her doom.**

Jackie,

We got dropped off somewhere in between New-York and Washington, as we got attacked by a hellhound, and we told Argus that it was safer for him if he went back to camp, he happily obliged. After a hard battle with the hellhound, which seemed to be bigger and stronger than the average hellhound, we continued our journey on foot. Then Ember had an idea, we summoned the grey sisters taxi service. We climbed into the back, and everyone except Percy (as he had seen it before) watched with horror as they fought over the eye and the tooth. They could only take us as far as north Carolina, and to be honest, we didn't want to travel any further, in the taxi of damnation. The taxi was loud and overcrowded, and it was hard to think, over the noise of them squabbling. Finally they started to slow down, and we were told that we were reaching our destination. Sophie started to hand over the money.

"We need more time, by the time we are done, the whole camp could be dead!" Alex exclaimed.

"yeah, I know, but can you think of a faster way of getting to Florida," Declan replied.

"Time needs you, More than you need time," and with that cheery note, the grey sisters drove off.

"What?" We were puzzled.

"Lets just focus on getting to Florida," Sophie declared, I could tell she was kind of uncomfortable about leading the quest, being the youngest and all.

That night, as I lay sleeping, I had a dream. A girl who I didn't recognise, was chained to a wall, another girl stood beside her. I couldn't quite hear their conversation. They were in a dark hall, which could have belonged to any number of places. Then my dream changed, I was standing in a dark courtyard, with a large black palace, in the background. Then I saw them, the three furies. I shuddered. One of them, turned and looked directly at me.

"They will never reach Florida."

Suddenly I awoke, to Alex shaking my shoulder, telling me to get up. That apparently, if we got up now, we should be able to catch a train to South Carolina. We did. It wasn't long until we about halfway there. I was thinking about my dream. I decided to tell them.

"Guys, I had a dream last night," And I told them about my dream.

"So, do you think we'll make it to Florida?" ember asked

As if in answer to that there was a flash of blue light, and we vanished.


	15. Chapter 15

**so yeah, i'm starting to end this story, its not quite finished yet,**

**enjoy,**

Mardi woke up in an unfamiliar place, with bare feet and blood running down her face. There was a dull ache in her left leg, and she suspected that it might be broken. She was on a concrete floor that felt cold against her pale skin. She seemed to be chained to a wall, which wasn't exactly unusual considering the trouble she and Timi could get into. It would be easy to get out once she could be bothered but just sat there thinking about where she might have been, and who would have captured her. After pondering this for a while she decided to get out. She had to focus a bit more than usual as she was injured but still managed to escape easily. She reappeared a few metres away , her head aching, feeling slightly dizzy. She waited for someone to come running, or to check up on her, but no one came. She gazed around, looking for some thing which would point her in the right direction, but she saw nothing. Suddenly, there was footsteps, and she froze. A girl about 17, with long blonde hair, and green eyes appeared. She didn't look in the least bit surprised to see that Mardi was out of her cell. In fact, if anything, she looked pleased.

"Hello, you must be Mardi," She said.

"Who are you and where am I?" Mardi replied.

"I was told not to tell you this, but, I am Julia,"

"Ok Julia, but where am I?"

"fine, you are in the palace of the dark one," She replied mysteriously.

"the dark one?" Mardi was puzzled.

"Yes, I cannot say anymore here, but meet me in the courtyard, at 10 o'clock, and I will reveal more,"

"ok,"

And with that she turned and left the room, locking the door behind her.

Mardi was not sure whether of not to trust her, after much debating, she decided she should.


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth,

I stared around at the death and destruction, you may be confused. Death is understandable, because of the plague, but destruction? Well let me explain. The plague has been developing, it has gone from a mild cold, to a killing flu, then, to a disease that gets inside your head and creates illusions, take my friend, Anastasia, for example. She was walking around camp peacefully, next to me, then, the next minute, she had drawn her sword and was charging at me. The plague had created an illusion, that she was back in the titan war. She had thought that I was one of the opposing demigods that she had fought. All around camp, episodes like this had been happening, the plague had been taking over. Chiron had being trying to figure out what could have caused it. What was worse, we hadn't heard anything from our questers. We had began to think that they had been captured, for when ever we tried to message them, the message would automatically end. Something wasn't right.

"Elizabeth, come here," Chiron asked.

"Coming," I replied, walking over.

"The plague is contagious, it is safer if you leave,"

"What!" That had caught me off my guard, "Where to? Who else would come?" I asked him

"Most people have already come down with the first symptoms, so it would only be you and four others" He sighed. "I do not wish to do this,"

"But what about my friends, and the questers?"

"Your friends, there is no hope for, and the questers, I have no idea,"

"But," I pleaded.

"No but, you will leave at first light!"


	17. Chapter 17

**so, long time no update, sorry bout that. I have beem dead busy with stuff at school, and writing other stories. I couldn't be bothered to write this chap, which is why it is so awful. I was writing the next chapter for my story 'Diamonds' about the children of frank and hazel, on my other account whovian-halfbloods. When i thought, oh, i better update this one. hope you enjoy. **

Declan,

I felt a weird sensation, like my insides were being fried, then liquefied. Like the bright blue light was a giant cooker. It seemed to last forever, like eternity packed into a few minutes. Then we reappeared in a dark corridor. I had no idea where. It was dimly lit, damp, and had a slightly eerie feeling to it. But, why were we here. I heard footsteps, loud echoing ones, that appeared to be getting closer and closer.

"Welcome to the palace of the dark one!" It was a young woman who looked to be about seventeen, with long blond hair, and green eyes. She smiled at us.

We just stood there, unable reply. Fearful.

"I suppose you came looking for your friend?" She asked

"Erm, no, what friend?" Percy asked. Still stupid despite the situation.

"The girl."

"We don't know a girl that would come this way, maybe she is from camp Jupiter." I replied.

"Yeah, where are we anyway!" Jackie asked.

"Like I said, the palace of the dark one!"

"Yeah, but who is that?" Sophie persisted.

"Shh, I cannot say anymore, but if you wish, I will meet you by the courtyard, tonight, at 10 'o' clock, and I will explain more then, but for now, goodbye"

And with that she walked off, her high heels clicking on the stone floor.

After much discussion, we decided that we should trust her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Julia POV**

The palace was dark and musty as I walked along the cobbled floor. The shadows seemed to move by themselves, regardless of the fact I was alone. Up ahead I could see a pale golden light. Salvation in the inky blackness. If not for its purpose, my mistress would have forbidden it, preferring to work in darkness. Down here, in the depths of Tartarus, she was refered to as 'the dark one' but on the surface. She was insanity.

I reached the glowing light, and gazed down at the metal. All you could see was some melted golden liquid. Imperial Gold. Melted and infused with the right materials, it would make a weapon fit for the gods. With a weapon of power like that, it was all her mistress needed to overthrow the twelve Olypians. Only one problem.

The main ingredient needed.

Well, it didn't a minor demigod like me long to figure out how hard that would be to get.

Time.

The pure essance of time itself. And that could only be found in two places. In the blood of the time god Chronos, or in the blood of his chilldren. But there were only two children of time. Mardi and Timi Tempestas. Timi's blood would be near inpossible to get, he was very careful, and had enchnatments and stuff placed around him. I didn't really focus on those details, only the fact that the girl's blood would be very easy to get. And her friends stupid prank helped my mistress so much. All it took was that moment of weakness, and she was able to snatch her away. So the girls blood would be used to forge the sword, and her friends. Well. There had never been a plague before this, that was just a false memory planted in Chiron's mind by my mistress, they would be the first sacrifices to bring down the gods, a little extra blood always helps. And the way the plague used illusions, a special touch added by my mistress. She promised me many things for helping her, and I knew she would stay true to me, unlike some of the other gods. After all, who else would serve her better than a daughter of Nyx, who had been disowned by her own mother?

I could hear the shaodws whispering, wondering whether the plan would work. Some said yes, some said no. Mistress had promised some freedom, to release them from their shadowy prisons, to allow them to become the frightful monsters they once were.

I turned and began to walk towards the prisons, time to get the girl, and her friends would soon be next.

**So what did you think of Julia, she started off as just a side charcter that was only going to be mentioned a few times, but I decided to give her a bigger role. I am not sure whether or not to do a spin off about her story, about how she was disowned by her mother. What do you guys think? **

**Shadowfax**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mardi,**

I stumbled barefoot across the cobbled floor, tripping along, desperately trying to reach the courtyard before it was too late. I could always tell the time, where ever I was, but here the knowledge was clouded. It was almost as if there was no time. But that was impossible.

Wasn't it?

Surely it was, there had to be time. Without time, everything would fall apart, we would cease ot exist. There was only one place where there was no time. But there was no way I could be there. No way.

I reached what appeared to be the courtyard, and looked around expectantly for the one named Julia. There. Huddled over in the shadows, in the darkest part of the courtyard. Her green eyes appearing a lot darker.

She looked at me.

"Ah Mardi Tempestas, at long last we meet again, long have I awaited your arrival."

"What, you just saw me earlier."

"No dear child I did not. Julia did."

"What? You are Julia." I stuttered.

"No, look properly, concentrate, are you sure of what you are looking at?"

"Emm yes."

"Stupid girl, and I thought maybe you were different."

"What? I don't understand."

"Of course not child, you are talking to me, with me, not even the smartest understand, because with me, you are never sure what is real, or what is just a fragment of my imagination. Like this."

And this huge snake lunged at me. I ciould see its every detail. It almost seemed like the more scared I was, the more I noticed its detail. Its blood red eyes, each greeny yellow scale. The horrible yellow stains slowly creeping up its teeth, and the splashes of red, tainting the tips. The woman laughed.

Her appearance began to change, she went from the green eyed Julia, to a tall young woman with dark purple eyes the colour of madness, her hair, as black as night.

"Oh my young hero, if only you knew my name, but I am not spoken of among the gods, no, I am hated, they despise me, they fear me."

"Ok, who are you?"

"I am insanity, I am madness, I am fear!"

* * *

The woman lunged, her claw like nails digging into my arm.

"You will come with me my demigod, and your blood will complete my sword, and you, will help me overthrow the gods

* * *

**I wonder if anyone can gues who the woman is, the first person to guess correctly will get to pick the next POV (either one other OC from camp, or one of the questers). **

**i went to see les miserables today, it was so sad. But AMAZING :)**


	20. Chapter 20

The purple eyed woman lunged at Mardi with her sword, and a chunk of Mardi's light brown hair drifted to the ground, and the woman swung again.

"You cannot evade me for long child."

* * *

"Ember, do you hear that?"

"No Sophie, why? What is it?"

"I dunno, it sounds like footsteps, but more vibratey."

"Vibratey?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." Was Sophie's reply.

* * *

"Ha, my little hero, even now my minions are marching through the darkness towards your friends, and it is too late to stop me!"

The blade whirled round towards Mardi, and she saw it in slow motion. The glint of sliver, and the splashes of red as Mardi's blood splattered across the tip.

"Do not scream my little hero, for I cannot stand a screamer."

"Just tell me who you are?" Mardi groaned through gritted teeth.

"Oh you want to know do you, my little hero."

"I am not your little hero!"

"Oh but you are daughter of Time."

"Who. Are. You?"

"Shall I tell you little hero, shall I?"

"Yes."

"Very well my dying friend."

"I am not dying."

"I'm afraid you do not have a say in that matter."

"Just tell me, I can stop you."

"That is too late, look, the sword is complete."

"How?..." Mardi stuttered weakly.

The goddess leveled her new blade and smiled triumphantly.

"I AM MANIA, GODDESS OF MADNESS, AND I SHALL BE YOUR DOWNFALL."

And Mardi could only watch helplessly as the room filled with the sounds of screams, and Mania began her journey upwards from the depths of Tartarus.

**I APPOLOGISE FOR THE CRAPPINESS OF THIS FIC, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**THE END.**


End file.
